Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Thankful
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-006-Thankful?id=61582&s=rapid (episode begins) (We entered the book) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. You've seen Blue, my puppy, yes? Tim: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered the house) Steve: Oh hi. You know. I'm so thankful here. Because when you're here, we just get so happy. So... Thank you for coming. Sandy: We know. Because it's Thanksgiving. Steve: You know. We'll have a big dinner tonight. To think of what all of you will be thankful for. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm thankful for Movie Spoof Traveling, My love Sandy and my adopted son Bradley. Sandy: And our friends too. Because we're planning to do Kung Fu Quasi and Perdita's Coolplace. Plus J.B. Eagle's other spoofs as well as other users' spoofs. Eds: Don't remind us. PPGs: We get it and will do them since Andrew likes trains and boats best. Angelina: Notice something different about me? Alice: Guess it right. Steve: Look big. Henry: Nope. Wrong. (Blue barks) William: I think Blue is trying to say something. Gumball: Pregnant? Darwin: Bingo! Angelina: That's right. That's what I am. Alice: She'll have twins. Chris: I hope they're chipmunks like me. Pecky: I hope so. Owen: So what are you thankful for Steve? Priscilla: Ask us, please. Steve: Collecting what everyone is thankful for in this thankful book being made. Tigger: Let see. You're thankful about your friends, Your striped shirt and Blue. Steve: See? This starts with me. Most of the things I'm thankful for. Slappy: Hey, Tickety, What are you thankful for? Tickety: Thankful for numbers. Anais: I see. Pooh: Numbers help you tell the time. Piglet: It does. Rabbit: And is anyone else thankful for anything? Robert: Blue, What are you thankful for? (Blue barks) (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Tanya: Oh, so let's play Blue's Clues to figure out what Steve's pup is thankful, guys. Skippy: Okay. Andrew: We need my camera and Steve's notebook. Amy: But this pawprint needs to come off first. Harry: We know what to do on that. (We think and the pawprint fades out) Earl: Oh, it's faded away. Stinky: That's better. (Spot barks) (We go to Drawer) Eeyore: So, Sidetable Drawer, what do you have on Thanksgiving? Drawer: Well, I'm thankful about the camera and the notebook. Christopher Robin: Of course! These are the things we need! (We grab them) Kanga: Thanks. (We start singing and dancing) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Stacey: Where should we go now? Ricky: Something's cooking in the kitchen. (We go to the kitchen) (to see what's cooking) Rocky: Oh. Apples. Andrina: Mmm... Our favorite. Tongueo: Wait. There's a clue on one of them. Rompo: Oh! We've found it. Tia: An apple. Kitty: Yummy. Hannah: Now for the camera and notebook. Bullwinkle: To take the picture. (SNAPSHOT and CRUNCH!) Rocky J. Squirrel: What was that?! Sonic: Hey! Sally Acorn: Who did that?! Rocky: Yummy. Stephen Squirrelsky (Taran's voice): You horrible greedy varmit! You should ashamed of yourself! Sandy: We heard that! Rocky: Sorry. Katrina: That's okay. (Steve draws it) Katrina: And that's a lot of apples. Andrina: But what is Blue thankful about apples? Apple cider? Katrina: What?! What did you say? Andrina: Apple cider. Katrina: What for? To drink it? Rocky: No. No. No. Katrina: Okay. What else for? (We shrugged) Aaron: I don't know. Owen: Let's see Salt and Pepper. Vilburt: On the double. Danny: Hi Salt and Pepper. Stanz: What are you doing? Einstein: Trying to find foods for the dinner? Tyler: I guess pretzels are salty, just like Mr. Salt. Ryan: Of course. Ian: Spot on. Alvin: Now I think you need something sweet. Bunnie: Exactly. And I know just the idea. Yin: And what is that? Yang: We'll tell you. Fluffy Bun: What? Reba: Explain what it is. Christopher Robin: Mashed sweet potato. Speckle: Oh, so that's why. Pooh: It's sweet. Robbie: And made into chips. Speckle: So what's next? Reba: Think. Luna: Something sour. What's sour? Darnell: Sauce? Eds: No. PPGs: Wrong. Sandy: Cranberry. Wallace: Correct. (Gromit tasted it) (to see if it tasted good) Wallace: It is sour, Gromit. (Gromit gulps) Elroy: That is it then? Aaron: All of them? Gumball: Tell us, Salt and Pepper. What are you thankful for? Mr. Salt: We are thankful for our sweetie-pie. Anais: Paprika? Mrs. Pepper: She makes us so proud. Darwin: Okay. Thanks. Courage: She's also thankful for her parents. Ed: Now let's keep looking for clues. Edd: On the double. (They head outside) Eddy: We're outside. Blossom: It's Shovel and Pail. Bubbles: What are they up to? Buttercup: Hey you two. Dexter: What are you guys doing? Shovel: Collecting veggies. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Courage: Question. What are you two thankful for? Shovel: Okay. So you can write something about our favorite things to play in. Pail: We're thankful about the sun. Cow: If not to get sunlight, what'll happen? Chicken: Brrr... Johnny Bravo: It'll turn out cold. Penny Brown: Thanks for telling us. Pail: Oh, it's our pleasure. (We keep looking for clues) (to see if they're around) Cuddles: Always atume. Giggles: Same here. Lillian: Look. Leaves. Stephenie: Some of them have fallen on the ground. Walter: And it has a pawprint on it. Leonard: It's a leaf with a clue on it. Booker: Getting close to the answer. Coco Bandicoot: It's a clue. Robert: Now for the camera and notebook. Tanya: Let's do it. (SNAPSHOT) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! (Steve draws it) Aku Aku: That's a leaf. Stacey: A leaf and an apple. Hmm... Don't know. Ricky: That's for us to find out. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Ren: It's Mailbox! (We go get it) Stimpy: Here we are! (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Mailbox came in) Buck: Hey, Mailbox. Otto: What are you thankful for? Mailbox: Stamps, of course. Pooh and friends: Oh. Eds: Cool. (We get our letter) Larry: Thank you. Daggett: We got a letter. Norbert: Piece of cake. (We open it) (and watch a video) (See what they're doing) (and are impressed) (It end) (and stop) Tigger: Wow. Toulouse: Wonderful. Felt: Guys. Berlioz: That sounds like Felt. (We go to the picture) Marie: Here we come, Felt. (We ski dooed into the picture) (to see what was up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey there. What's up? Felt: Care to join us for a feast? Harry: Sure. Amy: I like feasts. Earl: There's turkey. Stinky: Bread. Duckman: Ham. Cornfed: Carrots. Ajax: And Corn. Bernice: Mmm... Our favorite kinds of foods. Tyler: There's two felts and one corn. Ryan: Oh wow. Ian: How can we do this? Alvin: Split it apart. Tyler: Okay. Ryan: Let's do it. (SPLIT) Ian: Voila. Alvin: Better. Reba: Piece of cake. Yin: Now there's sweet potato pie. Yang: Excellent. Lillian: There's 4 felt friends and just 1 pie. Stephenie: They need to split it apart. Dexter: 1/4. Fluffy: Exactly. (They chop it in 4th) (into pieces) Speckle: Voila. Darnell: Much better. Reba: More like it. Tim: Now there's cranberry. Darnell: Piece of cake. Tongueo: There's 3 felts and on cranberry. Rompo: Let's split it apart. Natane: In 3 pieces. Gnorm: Piece of cake. Tia: There. Kitty: That'll do. Hannah: So, What are you felt friends thankful for? Danny Danbul: For helping them share. Olie: Oh yeah. Sharing. Trix: That's the thing to do. Waldo: Well, Let's get back to find more clues. Charles: On the double. Julie: We're outta here. Shy: Any clues we can find? (We ski dooed back to where we are) (and began our search for more clues) Lillian: Hey, Look. Stephenie: A clue. Danny: A pumpkin. Einstein: Impressive. Stanz: Now what? Luna: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (SNAPSHOT) Robbie: Voila. (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's a pumpkin. Marie: That's all three. Berlioz: Now for our thinking chair. (We sat in the chair when Steve yelps in Tom's voice) (from Matinee Mouse) Toulouse: What happened, Steve? (Rocky laughs) (as does Andrina) Kittens: Rocky Raccoon! Callie: And Andrina Chinchella! (They kept laughing) (at poor Steve) (WHACK!) Wallace: (King Harkinian's voice) Enough! Rocky: Ow. Andrina: Ow. Duckman: There. Let's think. Bernice: With all three clues. Yin: There's apple, Leaf and a pumpkin. Yang: Now what would Blue want with these? Darwin: Thankful for Atume. Anais: Of course. Same here. Gumball: So that's the answer. Derick: It's autumn. Gumball: Yeah. Spelled it wrong. Thanks for correcting it. Anais: We've done it. Elroy: We figured out Blue's Clues! Darwin: That's the ticket! (We dance and sing) Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (Dance ends) (and stops) Tia: Feast is ready. Kitty: Let's chow. Hannah: How about reading the thankful book? Melody: Great idea. (We read it) (to see if it goes well) Tigger: Steve's thankful about his friends, His shirt and Blue. PPGs: Oh. Sandy: Tickety's thankful about numbers. Eds: Cool. Leonard: Drawer's thankful about the notebook. Kanga: Nice. Courage: Salt and Pepper are thankful about their child, Paprika. Roo: Magnificent. Inspector Gadget: Shovel's thankful for sand and Pail's thankful for the sun. Penny: Yay. Robert: Mailbox is thankful for stamps. Tanya: Delightful. Henry: The felt friends are thankful for sharing. William: Sweet. Stimpy: And Blue is thankful for autumn. Ren: Terrific. Walter: Nice book. Jiminy: I think it's swell. Danny Danbel: What a nice crowd. Olie Polie Berry: I agree with Danny Danbul. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Sandy Cheeks: Great. We can't wait to do more spoof traveling. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (It ends) (and stops) (Credits play) (and stop) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues